User talk:Brian Lamar360
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Nikki Stanley page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 06:37, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Hey what are you doing Yes ok i like that, but do not get into trouble with anyone Elsa's Pages as i do not think they like it, as i told them that i have allowed you to edit my pages. Tamal and Julien Hi, the problem is that you eventhough you have already been warned, continue to edit pages that aren't yours. Both pages, Tamal and Julien were originaly created by an wikia contributer 82.5.122.239. You can easly look something like that up. Consider this your LAST warnig. In addition the page Loana Roman is not one of yours. It was created by Kyran Ellis, just like the entyre Roman Coven was created by him. =82.5.122.239= =82.5.122.239= Who will Leah Clearwater get Alexandra Pendragon pregnant, as i will make Jacob cheat on Rosa if that is ok with Lizzie i now Lizzie has not been in any of the films. All so i Sam Uley will have half silbings by his father Joshua Uley, Quil Ateara's father had other children with different woman, then Billy Black after Jacob was born, then Harry Clearwater, Charlie Swan, ect if that is ok or not Who is Simon and what if the quileute had magic that a female wolf can get females pregnant as well Can you send me the post you sent me to let me now about Jacob cheated on Elisabeth and ect as well as Charlie, Harry, Joshua, Billy, Quil IV, Quil III, Connie Black, James the vampire, Edward Cullen ect. As Fergal got rid of it Editing You see, the problem is that yozu are constantly violating the community guidelines by doing so, since you still havn't asked for any permission to edit on these pages. Don't do things like that, create your own pages. Hey how is your story coming along (Alexandra Swan (talk) 20:26, October 7, 2016 (UTC)) Don't know who she is for Alex Swan i found her on the internet as looks a lot like Alex Swan. as Alex Swan is emo. Can Alex get other females pregnant with Pregnancy Inducement Who will have this Power or how many will have Pregnancy Perception (Alexandra Swan (talk) 13:26, October 14, 2016 (UTC)) Can Leah Clearwater have Pregnancy Inducement as well all so what would happen if Alex Swan used it on her older sister Bella and her mother Renee Can Jacob have four children Four with Rachel Black and Four with Rebecca Black as he got them both pregnant when he was 7 and they were 14, and have Bella Swan falling in love with her own sister Alex Swan, as Bella has all was loved Alex more then Edward Cullen, Sarah Black and Harry Clearwater are both not dead as they have 24 children with each other Morgan Clearwater, Roger Clearwater, ect. No i don't see Alex imprint on dacian Roman as she really hates all Vampires and yes i do see Jacob got his own sister pregnant after she could not stop thinking of when her mother was killed in a car crash as Jacob was their to look after her ect, and then one day he all was had the power to get others pregnant as he did with Rachel Black, ect No as i don't want Sam to marry Emily No